The Silver Not-So-Stranger
by Tantometra
Summary: She left. He changed. Oh and did I mention she was brought back from the dead by a monkey? Syra, a silver furred lioness, returns, pregnant, to the pride she grew up in. Will things turn out the way she hopes? Isn't a sequel to anything, but I'm tempted to make a prequel. Might turn M later but not in the first few chapters
1. Arrival

**Hey people! Ya, so second story and I'm feelin really good about how this one will go. The other story I had wasn't the best because I just didn't know enough. I know this movie amazingly well, even though I don't pay attention to the exact details, I know it well. Alright, so obviously I don't own TLK, cause if I did, well Scar wouldn't be the way he is. Oh, and the italics in the story are there for emphasis or thoughts and the bold is extra emphasis. Mmmk, here we go...**

* * *

**The Silver Not-So-Stranger**

_Arrival_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I moaned when I stretched, I was never sure why but it had always happened. Sliding off the rock I had been perched on, I made to be careful of my belly. Feeling a sudden itch, I turned to bite at whatever it was when I saw the tall grass parting. My eyes widened at the potential danger, I knew I was in the Pride Lands but that came with being a rouge. I moved slowly, making sure to not make to much noise. "Uncle Scar" a cub's voice whined, "when are we gonna be there?"

_Scar?,_ I thought, _I thought Ahadi hadn't made up his mind when I left_. Stuck in my thoughts, a rock hit my paw and made me jump.  
"Huh? Hey, who are you, _Rouge_?" a golden cub sneered. "I am just what you said, _Cub_, nothing but a rouge. A pregnant one at that, you have a problem with that?" I countered. That's when Scar, my cubhood best friend, stepped around the rock. He stilled when he saw me. "Hi Scar, boy don't you look hateful?" I teased, getting up and walking around him. "We thought you were dead." I froze at the statement. Looking down I sighed, "And you know what? I **was**" I turned around and looked at him "I _was_ dead, but who revived me? Rafiki, then he said he was going to send one of you in a few days. Well, I waited for "_a few days_", and a few more after that too. Then I waited a week, a week turned to two and then I couldn't wait any longer. I up and left. I'll tell you why if I see you when cubs aren't around."

I began waddling away, "Oh, and tell Muffy that he's been it for the past several years." "Simba, go play with what's her name. And remember, don't tell your father our little secret, _hmmmm_?" I heard. I rolled my eyes and continued on toward a water hole I had found days previous. "Yeah, sure. You don't tell him either, kay?" He seemed, skeptic as well as curious as to what his uncle was doing. After the cub's steps faded, I heard nothing but the wind. Stilling I turned just as Scar soared over me, landing just ahead and turning on impact. "Alright, he's gone. Tell me what happened." He demanded, he was trying to keep his emotions in check but failed as his voice held the slightest waver that only I could catch.

"It's not worth bringing back up. Besides, considering our last conversation I can't see why you'd even care." I said quietly, not looking up from the ground moving below me. I had begun walking after answering. "Ah, well, we didn't exactly leave on the best of terms, did we?" he muttered nervously. A sharp pain rang through my stomach, making me gasp and stop in my tracks. "Syra" he said concerned, "What's wrong, something's wrong." Worry was etched across his face, "Nothing, I'm fine!" I said standing back up straight with a smirk on my face. Laughing "I can't believe I got you that well!" I said.

Snapping back to reality, he teased "Oh of course you think it's funny, you weren't scared to death." Turning to look at him I teased right back "Oh poor Scar, did I scare you that bad?" Of course I said it in a voice you'd use to coo cubs into laughing before they learn to talk. That took that smile off his face, only to be replaced with a mischievous type smirk. He narrowed his eyes, then slowly lowered himself closer to the ground. Then, began to pounce at me. "AAAAHH! Oh! Scar that wasn't funny!" I yelled. He laughed from his still crouching space on the ground. He began to wobble and fell after I poked him. "Scar that really wasn't funny and you know it." I said fighting to not laugh.

"Oh, it was too funny and _you_ know it." he said rolling over and stretching. Stretching his paw out towards me, he poked my stomach "So, how much longer before you drop?" I rolled my eyes and lied down beside him, "Any day now, actually. It's been so long since it happened, it feels like. Hmm, never the less, you aren't finding out until, well, until I'm ready." He rolled his head to look at me "Ready to tell or ready to drop?" "_Ha ha_, very funny. I don't know" I began, getting up "which ever one comes first?"

"Syra? Is that you? Why I barely believed it when Simba told me! How? How are you alive?" Mufasa asked amazed. I looked over at Scar, blocking said Lion King from seeing my face and rolled my eyes annoyed. He never was my favorite of the two brothers, in fact he annoyed me to the ends of the earth. Looking back at Muffy, I put on my bored face. "Yes, hi to you too, Muffy." His face fell at my sarcasm. "Forgive me if my hormones make me unapproachable, pregnancy comes with that in the description. Surely, what with having a son, you've learned this?" He understood, then asked if I would stay. Reluctantly I agreed, but only if I was staying with Scar who was alright with it. Little did I know, Scar would find out my secret sooner than I would like.

* * *

Ok, a little short but I started at nine and it's 11:30 now and I kind of want to get this out before midnight so a friend can check it out before the 3rd or 4th. Alright, well, I hafta go so, see ya. Oh, and I would _love_ it if you reviewed.

See ya!


	2. Story Time

**Hey people! Yeah, so that first chapter went too fast for my liking but I'm going to slow it down a lot. Also, I'm going to write a prequel to this that way you guys can know exactly what all went down when they were young. So, because I want to slow most of it down, I'm going to wrap it up vaguely at the end of each chapter. Strange yes, but it makes it to where I can start thinking up the next chapter. Oh, and please just review if I make any grammar mistakes, any name spelling mistakes, or just any mistakes at all. I'm on my own with this and I make a bunch of mistakes so just tell me. Alrighty then, lets go. Oh and I'm not going to put the title of the story and the chapter name or any of that any more. That was just a one time thing.  
**_italics_: flashbacks

**bold**: emphasis

* * *

Over the next few days, I learned that Nala, Sarafina's cub, was enjoyable and had an attitude. Simba, Sarabi's cub, was annoying but good hearted. I could remember when Sarafina, Sarabi, and I would sit under a large tree next to the main watering hole, gossiping, laughing, and planning our futures. Doing just that and sitting with them under said tree, we talked about how our lives differed from our cubhood plans.

"Sorry I wasn't here for the births of the next ruling couple. I was having the kind of adventure we used to talk about." I said, looking at them with a look that told them more than my explanation did. "Oh don't be sorry, I see you found what you were looking for." Sarafina said suggestively, looking at my swollen belly. "Yes, do tell about that, Syra. We would like to know what you've been up to while you've been gone." Sarabi said, prodding me for information even more. I stood, looking across the water where I saw Scar lapping up water not even knowing he was being watched. Sighing, I turned around and decided to tell them everything.

"Well, it's definitely not how I hoped it would go. Not at all" I said looking back to the water, only to find Scar gone. "After the stampede, Rafiki came and found me. He brought me back to life. " Turning briefly in their direction, I saw their reactions of my dieing. I turned back and really began my story. "He brought me back and told me he would send someone to bring me back to the pride. I didn't know that no one would come. I waited, and waited, and then **they** came..."

_Flashback_

_"Hey Uchafu, look what I found sitting in that tree over there." said a pale furred lion. "Ah, a nice lioness to keep us company tonight eh, Maafa?" a dirt colored lion replied. The two walked faster toward the tree in which a silver lioness lounged. "Hey, what's a pretty little lioness like yourself doing out here all alone?" asked Maafa. The lioness glared at the lions and said coldly "I'm waiting for some of the lions of my pride to return here. They went to find us a suitable shelter for the next couple of days." The two lions looked around for other lionesses, seeing none, looked back at the silver lioness for answers. "The other lionesses are out hunting. We are a small pride, and on the move as well. Now, if you don't mind" she said before grabbing a dark brown fur ball and jumping down out of the tree. "I have to give this cub a bath. And I'd rather you leave, I wouldn't want two useful lions, such as yourself, to be killed because you're talking to me." _

_Confused, pale furred Maafa took a step closer "Why would we be murdered over you?" The lioness sighed and stopped what she was doing. Looking up, she said matter-of-factly "Because, I am the queen of my pride, and I don't want two cubs to be wrongfully killed. Good enough explanation for you two?" Maafa and Uchafu looked at each other, then back at the lioness. "Well, if you are who you say you are, can we at least look at the little prince or princess you have there?" _

_Suspiciously, the lioness lent back and let them take a look. Maafa snatched the cub and quickly killed him, his companion slapping the lioness and pinning her under his body. "Stop! No! What have you done! You horrible bastards! Get off of me!" she roared. Slapping her again, Uchafu leaned down and whispered in her ear "Now now, you wouldn't want to have a fate similar to that of your cubs after we're done would you?" she looked at the dead cub with tears in her eyes. "That's a girl. Now, when I let you up you better not run." Nodding, the lioness stayed put when the dirt colored lion got off of her. "Now, get on your belly so we can have some fun."_

"Once they left, I went to see how my cub was doing. He wasn't quite dead, but he died on the journey here. I carried him until I found the gorge. Then, I buried him next to a tree I used to lay under all the time when I needed some alone time. Anyway, after they left, I ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore and Giza was crying out of hunger." I sighed, remembering my short time with the black furred cub. I turned back around to find that Sarafina and Sarabi weren't the only ones who had heard my story. Mufasa and Scar were there as well, sadness and sympathy in Muffy's eyes, anger and the promise of revenge in Scar's.

"You shouldn't have listened. It wasn't for you to hear!" I choked out, tears filling my eyes. I went to run away when pain struck. "Syra, if this is a joke it isn't funny." Scar stated nervously. "Shut up Scar, this is the real deal! We need to get her somewhere better than this." Sarabi said shortly. "Mufasa, help us get her onto Scar's back. You may be stronger but he will be easier to get her on seeing as how he is smaller than you." Once this task was done, we headed to Pride Rock as fast as we, well they, could.

Lots of pain and hours later, I was smiling at a dark furred cub sleeping between my paws. "Sarabi, I think you should let Scar in. I think he might be a bit anxious." I laughed. Heading for the mouth of the cave, she laughed back "I think you might be right. Scar, you know you can come in now, right?" Instead of an answer, I heard large paw steps running in my direction. I laughed quietly, "Hey Sarabi, can you give us some time to ourselves?" I asked. "Sure, I'll go tell the rest of the pride that, not only are you back, but you have a cub as well." After she left, I looked back up at Scar who was staring in amazement at the product of my hard work.

"You know, he needs a father and I need a friend." He looked at me, still shocked, "Wha?" he said, still very out of it. "I asked if you were up to being my friend again. Of course, with you being you, being my friend comes with a bonus." What I said finally clicked in his mind, "But I said all those things and you said what you said and..." I rolled my eyes at how stupid and cub like he sounded. "Oh shut up, you sound too much like a cub and besides, you were my closest friend. Still are." "But **why**?" he asked astounded. I looked at him and said "Why not?"

Movement between my paws caused me to look down. "Looks like someone's awake, I can't wait to see what color her eyes are." "Her?" I laughed lightly, "Yes, it is a girl." I looked back at him and laughed again. I seemed to be doing much more of that lately, "What? What's so funny?" Scar asked. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

* * *

**Alright guys, I know I said I'd slow it down but I guess that didn't really happen. Anyway, I know Scar isn't really himself but obviously that's the point. Syra changes him I guess. Oh, and Syra is pronounced Sigh-rah. Just to clear that up, any who, so just review if you like it, found some mistakes and would like to be nice about telling me about them, need a pronunciation on a name, or something like that. I will warn that any flames will be put in the wood stove at my house to warm it. While my house has amazing insulation, it still needs warming up. Oh, and I'll clear up where the first cub came from and why Syra said she was queen of a pride in the next chapter. See ya next chapter!**


	3. Storms are abrewin

**Hey! I'm back, would've gotten this out yesterday but school's back in session and I didn't have enough time before I needed to be asleep. Since I now have got someone reviewing, I will answer questions either before or after the story. I did it before this time so I'll most likely keep it that way.**

**So to my reviewer: I didn't put the scene in there because 1, I really didn't want to go into detail. I'm pretty sure most of us know how it works for us that we can work how it is for lions out in our heads, and 2, I was too tired to look up how it actually happens and all that. Oh, and did you get your answer from your first question out of chapter two? **

**Alright, depending on how many reviews I get after each chapter will the replies be before or after the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I thought about what had happened before I got attacked and Giza lost his life. I had said I'd take care of her cub, not let any harm come to him. Sighing, I wondered how my old pride was doing, where they were, and if they even remembered me. I had had a mate there, one that cared for and about me. It was nice, for that short while, sweet even. I thought about the lie I had told, it wasn't big but, I wasn't the queen. I really had been part of a pride, but that was then. Now I have my first pride back, as well as my best friend.

Feeling nudge in my side, I looked down to see my new daughter. I was happy that she didn't show any similarities to either of her possibly fathers. One had been a lighter, duller shade of brown than that of Scar, the other had been a creamy white. Feeling yet another nudge, I gave in to her request. Her fur turned from a blackish color to a darker version of my own.

I sighed again, Rafiki estimated her opening her eyes tomorrow. Maybe I would get lucky and she open them today. It was just a small while until sunrise. Hearing movement, I turned my head towards the mouth of the cave. Scar, looking tired and- was that blood? He continued my way for a few lion lengths before he collapsed.

"Scar!" I said, waking the others and alerting them to his condition. Sarabi said something to Simba and Nala and went herself to see what happened, before they headed towards me. "We'll watch her for you." Nala said, hopeful and slightly nervous. "Yeah, go check on Uncle Scar. We'll be here with her when you come back." Simba helped. Looking at the crowd that had surrounded Scar, then looking back at them, I nodded and went to see what was up.

When I arrived, he was mumbling something in his brother's ear. Suddenly, he got more and more frantic, as well as loud. "Hyenas...pride lands...fight...danger.. HURRY!" was all I heard. I saw Mufasa look out at something and look back at Scar. "Zazu, get Rafiki. Who is willing to come with me in case of a fight?" he asked. Several of the other lionesses looked around, yet only a few stepped up. Sarabi and Sarafina joined the group and following them were most of the pride. I watched as the rest of the pride decided to be back up to Mufasa. Soon, there was only me to watch after everything else.

Mufasa locked eyes with me. I just nodded, knowing what I needed to do. "Let's head out, the sooner we get this done, the better." And with that, they left.

Zazu soon returned with the strange baboon, who was very serious about the task at hand. While he inspected Scar, I went back to my cub. "Syra! Syra! Look!" Simba and Nala said excited. "What?" I asked laughing at their excitement. Looking down I saw what they were so happy about.

She had opened her eyes. They were green. Like the color of grass, green. "Kijani." I said. "Huh?" said the two older cubs, confused. "Kijani. That is her name, I've decided."

"Oh" they said, drawing it out to show their understanding. "What does it mean Syra?" Nala asked. Looking down at her I replied "Green."

"Why'd you pick that?" "Because I wanted to base her name off of her eyes. I'm going to go lay near Scar, you can come if you want."

"So if her eyes were blue or brown would you have picked a name that meant those colors?" Simba asked. "Maybe" I said lying down. "Or I might have decided on something completely different. Why don't you two go play somewhere?"

"Yeah, okay." Simba said. Walking away, he muttered "Grown ups are so weird." Nala, I noticed, nodded in agreement. Seeing Zazu still here, I sent him to go watch them without being over bearing yet keeping them where they should be. I looked over to Rafiki and Scar, Rafiki jumped back suddenly and laughed at something. "Well I knew dat trick work well but I didn't think it work that well!" he laughed. He laughed again and motioned me over. I complied, picking up Kijani and heading to the other side of Scar.

"Tell this over jubilant monkey that I no longer require his assistance." said lion whined. Setting Kijani down, I answered "Now why would I do that when I don't know how you are? And I don't mean how you feel, but rather how badly beaten your body is." Looking to the space where the monkey was, I found he had disappeared. Sighing I looked back to Scar only to come face to face with the previously missing baboon.

I just raised and eyebrow, making him sigh and wave his hand like he was pushing me away "Bah, you aren't as fun as you used to be." I rolled my eyes. "Maybe that's because you've tried to often to surprise me in the past." He actually thought about it for a second then said "Naah, you just lost your fun. Any way, he fine! He just need to not get in a fight! Ok?" I nodded since he was in my face, "I'll make sure he doesn't fight."

"That better not be the only thing you don't let him do!" He threw over his shoulder whilst walking out of the cave. I looked back down at Scar, he was looking at Kijani with what looked like it could've been adoration. "So, how are you feeling?" I asked. "Oh, now you care." he said sarcastically. He got rolled over so he was on his belly, so I plopped down beside him and rubbed my head under his chin. "What is her name?" he asked. He sounded shocked to me but I answered without skipping a beat "Kijani, it means green. Do you think it fits?" I looked up at him, hopeful that he would approve.

"Yes, I think it fits her eyes just fine." he said playfully. "Oh that's how you're gonna play it huh?" I replied, I reached up and playfully swatted at his face. "Oh no no no, this won't do at all." He countered while he blocked my paw. "Oh but won't it?" I teased. We continued to wrestle, since Kijani was asleep on a rock she couldn't roll off of, while somewhere else, trouble was brewing.

* * *

**So, what do you think about Kijani for a name? Yeah it's a color but surprise surprise the name Amber is based off of the color of the fossilized tree resin(whatever that is) not sap, which is called Amber. Since someone really liked the color, they named their kid after it and it became popular. I like it and you just learned a bit of name history. Cool right? Any who, go ahead and if you have questions or you like the story and want to tell me about it, go ahead and hit that little button and tell me about it, huh? Alright, sorry, I needed to edit it but, I know I said I'd go vague but that obviously didn't happen. Ok in this chapter it did but I don't think it did last chap, so I'll only be doing it off and on.**


	4. Warning, not what you think

Hey guys! I am soo, sorry for not being here for a while but even this is short lived. It's been crazy, my phone got shut off so no inspiration for a while and I just couldn't think of what to write so, until I find something to get this story movin(it won't take too long) I'm gonna be gone. It'll also be a while because the music for band is insane.

Fun, but insane.

Any way, I'm thinking of putting a poll up and seeing which next big thing you want to see happen so, I need some helpers to review and give me some ideas to put on there. You have until Valentine's Day.

I know that's a lot of time but I plan on shortening it till before then. Alright, I've got to go, please give me ideas, two ideas just isn't enough. I'll give you a brownie/cookie/whatever other desert you like if you review! Oh and if you're able, look up David Holsinger's Havendance. Ok so if you have played it and you don't think it's insane, try being a clarinet player who is tongue-tied. If you don't know what tongue-tied is, lucky you for not being it. Anyway, like I said, look it up, review, and yeah. Hopefully the next time you hear from me it will either be a new story or a new chapter. Bye and Sorry!


	5. Add, subtract, then add some more

**Sorry for the wait, everything or busy and it was horrid. Now I have time to update cuz we're doing easier stuff in geometry so I get to work on it. Alright here's your long awaited chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"Are those the new lions?"

I looked up at Sarabi and Sarafina. "We have new lions?"

"Apparently, because of the attack on Scar, Mufasa thought them needed." Sarabi said, she looked back at two figures, very similar in build but very different in color.

"No, no! I can't believe! And I TOLD him what they looked like! No!" I yelled. By now, Scar had walked out and my other friends were confused as to my distress.

"Syra, what's wrong? Does it have something to do with the new lions?" Scar asked. "Must be, I spotted them and when she noticed them she got in this state."

I motioned them to all come closer, "Those new lions? The dark one is Uchafu and the light one is Maafa. Remember when I first came back and told you what had happened after the stampede? We-"

"Well well well, who do we have here, Maafa? I do believe that she looks rather, oh what's the word? Ah yes, familiar, what do you think?"

"Ah Uchafu, I do believe you're correct. I do believe I've seen this piece of fur before. I believe she said she was the queen of a pride no?"

During their little conversation I had turned around and brought Kijani in closer to me. "What are you two useless pieces of rotted meat doing here?" The darker of the two newcomers narrowed his eyes. Before he could say anything, his pale friend cut in "Now now dear, that's no way to speak to old friends, now is it?" I, along with my friends and mate I'm sure, narrowed my eyes and growled " You two are no more my friends than the sky is yellow and sun blue." I started to say more, and would've if not for Scar intervening.

"By the way my mate speaks to you, you must be Uchafu and Maafa. " They looked at him, as if sizing him up, "Yeah, and who are you? And since when does she have a mate in this pride? We were aware she was in a different one."

"Ah yes, I am Scar, King Mufasa's brother. This pride is her first pride and will be her last, depending on how long you two plan on staying." This is when they panicked. "What do you mean, 'how long we plan on staying?'"

Scar smirked evilly, "Oh don't you know? As the prince, and she being my princess, if there are any threats to throne or royal. They are" creating a suspenseful pause, he waited a moment before continuing with "eliminated, immediately as according to what kind of threat as well as how severe said threat is. It's something you two might want to take in to consideration." As if on cue Mufasa came running up to us. "Ah my big brother" Scar said, almost sickingly excited for the possible means of extermination, "how convenient that you should arrive for you see we have a question to ask you if that's alright."

Mufasa looked at his brother strangely, "Very well, what is this" he hesitated, trying to find the right word, settling he finished, "question you wanted?" Scar looked even more pleased, "Oh nothing too terrible. We were having a little discussion, the new lions and I, and we were curious as to what would happen to any threat, potential or immediate, that could come of a royal member such as myself or even our dear Syra?" he had an accusing tone that was only caught by the two young lions across from me as well as myself. "Simple" Mufasa said, "it or they would be banished. Or, depending on how fatal the charge, killed immediately." Mufasa's suspicion was growing almost as rapidly as the evil looking smirk on Scar' face. "Oh no reason, anyway, what ARE you here for?"

Muffy was slightly taken back at the quick change of subject but replied smoothly, "I never heard your names correctly. You mumbled them, what are they?" The question was pointed towards Uchafu and Maafa, not that they weren't looking nervous as hell but that's beside the point. "Oh, well my name is Maafa, and this is my friend, Uchafu." he said nervously. Then, realizing that this was the king of the Pride Lands, he correcting his mistake with a quiet 'your highness'. Said king responded with "Ah yes, that's just what I thought." At that moment the rest of the pride came snarling around him, moving towards the unwanted males. I saw a rather large group of hyenas approach as well. "Hmm, I do believe that you are surrounded," Mufasa came down the rocks, Scar right behind him. Following them were the many lionesses of the pride. Muffy opened his mouth to say more, when he was cut off. "You will regret this! We are not alone!" Mufasa nodded and the hyenas and lionesses attacked the two.

As much as I'd like to say that the rapist lions got away to plan the next way to sabotage myself, I can't, so they didn't. After the attack, the hyenas were gone, just disappeared. It was clear that they took their share and then left. It wasn't during the attack that was hard to keep the cubs eyes from wandering, it was the aftermath that took more work. I knew they didn't understand, Jani was probably the least confused as she didn't really care about what was going on in the first place. Simba and Nala were a totally different story though. With Simba claiming that he had the right to know what happened and Nala just too curious to let it slide, it was stressful to handle by myself.

"Need help?" I turned and nearly passed out from total shock and surprise. "Niyella, what are you doing here?" I asked, still stunned that she had actually found me, whether it was her purpose or not. She smiled and lied down, "You two cubs better not look over there, that is grown up business." she told the cubs, "Anyway, we came here to find you, silly. We've been looking for a very long time. We go to hunt and find better shelter and when we come back, you're gone and Giza is missing. How is he anyway? I haven't seen him around, where is he?" Now I felt nothing but guilt, remorse, and sadness, with a bit of regret. "Well, Giza was killed." I said a bit bluntly, "What?" I nodded, "He was killed by none other than what's left of those things," I said motioning to the now dead lions, "not long after you all left." Niyella was in shock now, "Why?"

I sighed, "I was protecting him. They wanted to 'have some fun' and to do that I would have to leave Giza alone and I couldn't do that. So, they killed him." By then, my voice had broke and tears were building up around my eyes. I couldn't really bring myself to even look at her let alone tell her anymore. "I need to go." I said standing up, I walked a few steps then stopped when my name was called. "Aunt Syra! Wait for us!" "Mommy! Slow down!" I smiled sadly and let them catch up. I still couldn't look at Niyella, I failed her and her pride, I didn't deserve them.

* * *

**Ooh so what's gonna happen now? Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry for the wait. **


	6. Problems in naming this damn chapter

**Soooooo so sorry its been so long but between school and band and my dad getting laid off, its been busy i really hope that you all realize that I've changed the plot of the movie drastically. I mean, things'll work out but, totally different. Anyway here ya go. **

* * *

What was up with me? I avoided the members of my old pride like they were some sort of sickness. When I saw my old mate I felt almost sick and went to lay by the waterhole. I looked at my reflection in the water. I felt like crying my eyes out, why I wasn't sure but the feeling was there. I heard someone's footfalls behind me so I turned. It was Scar, "Are you alright? Ever since the new pride members showed, you've been avoiding them worse than a fly avoids a warthogs backside." I felt my eyes soften at his joke attempt. "But seriously, what's been up with you?" I sighed and looked at him.

"That's my old pride. The one that I was with before Giza was killed and I came here. I- I can't stay here, I'll disappoint either them or-or you and I can't do that. Bad luck just follows me everywhere. I should leave." I looked away, turned to leave even, then "Hey, don't talk like that. You changed my mind about everything, made me a father, and even better." he said, prompting me to look, which I did.

"You made me a mate to a wonderful lioness that is like no other." he continued, nuzzling my neck then licking my cheek. After giggling I looked back up at him and smiled. "There's that smile." I rolled my eyes and tackled him pinning him on his back. I put my mouth by his ear,

"Pinned ya!" I yelled, then took off, laughing all the way. He wasn't that far behind me, but then I'd always been faster than him. We buzzed past many of the members of our pride, last of all Mufasa and Sarabi. Finally, he caught up with me, pinning me down in between Sarabi and Sarafina as they talked with a lion I hadn't noticed before. "In the words of she who has been pinned, 'Pinned ya!'" he laughed. I pushed his head away from mine, "Yeah, yeah, get off, ya big lug!" I said laughing. As soon as he turned away I pounced, pinning him once again.

"Hahaha! Look who's one once again!" I announced triumphantly. I stood proudly on his back as he stood, trying to knock me off. "And this is my brother, Scar, and his mate, Syra. They had been betrothed since she was born. She had gone with her mother to her father's pride and we hadn't heard from either one for a very long time. Then, just at the end of the rainy season, she showed up. She was carrying a cub and had it not long after arriving." Mufasa told. "Pfft, not long is right." I said looking at the lion, "try just after telling where I'd been since leaving. Where is my little kit anyway?" I asked, looking around. That's when I realized who they were talking to.

"Mzimu?" he looked up. I took a step back in shock. I had no idea why I was in shock, since he was in my old pride and my old pride was here, but I was. Scar, sensing my distress, sat up "Mufasa, I promised Sarabi that I'd take Syra, and we'd go out for a hunt. Help her relax and all, where do you think would be a good place?" Mufasa, thankfully, played along, "There is a place over towards the northeastern borders where a rather large herd of zebra tend to stick around a waterhole that stems off the river. Good hunting grounds, perfect for a relaxing hunt."

Scar led me away, "Thanks for the advice, brother." As we walked away, we met Kijani on her way to sniff out Simba and Nala in a game of hide-and-seek.

* * *

**Ok so it's short, it would've been longer but I really wanted to get it out. And I realize that I cut off at a weird point but that's ok. I didn't want to keep going cuz they talk a lot on the way up to the hunting spot and I wanted it to be all next chapter so, blah. And I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, well go find something that works better for you. **


End file.
